Buffy Comics
Buffy Dark Horse Comics Adaptions Notes: *These Issues are adaptation of the Buffy television series. Which ran from March, 2011 to Late 2014. It chronicles episodes across all seven seasons of the series, 2-parters and some storylines are adapted into one volume and issue story. *Starting in 2014, TPG's were released which collect a season worth of adaptions under a season name. Season One was released in January, 2014 collecting the 6 volumes. Season 2 will be released in May, 2014 and will collect the 10 volumes. *End of Adaptions: Although its still months away, In late 2014. The Adaptions of Buffy episodes will come to an end. UPDATE: Final Issues and Adaption will be in November, 2014. *Volume 1: Welcome To The Hellmouth (Collects Issues 1-5 Mar. 2011-Apr. 2011 based on Welcome to The Hellmouth and The Harvest episodes) *Volume 2: The Witch (Collects Issues 1-3 Apr. 2011 based on Witch episode) *Volume 3: Angel (Collects Issues 1-3 May. 2011 based on Angel episode) *Volume 4: I Robot You Jane (Collects Issues 1-3 May-Jun. 2011 based on I Robot You Jane episode) *Volume 5: Out of Mind, Out of Sight (Collects Issues 1-3 Jul. 2011 based on Out of Mind, Out of Sight episode) *Volume 6: Prophecy Girl (Collects Issues 1-3 Aug. 2011 based on episode Prophecy Girl) *Volume 7: When She Was Bad (Collects Issues 1-3 Sep. 2011 based on episode When She Was Bad) *Volume 8: School Hard (Collects Issues 1-3 Oct. 2011 based on episode School Hard) *Volume 9: Halloween (Collects Issues 1-3 Nov. 2012 based on episode Halloween) *Volume 10: Lie To Me (Collect issues 1-3 Dec. 2012 based on episode Lie To Me) *Volume 11: Whats My Line (Collects Issues 1-5 Jan-Feb. 2012 based on Whats My Line Part 1 & 2) *Volume 12: Innocence (Collects Issues 1-5 Feb 2012-Mar. 2012 based on Surprise and Innocence) *Volume 13: Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered (Collects Issues 1-3 Mar 2012 based on Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered) *Volume 14: Passion (Collects Issues 1-3 Apr. 2012 based on Passion) *Volume 15: I Only Have Eyes For You (Collects Issues 1-2 May. 2012 based on I Only Have Eyes For You) *Volume 16: Becoming (Collects Issues 1-5 Jun-Jul. 2012 based on Becoming Part 1 & 2) *Volume 17: Anne (Collects Issues 1-3 Jul. 2012 based on Anne) *Volume 18: Dead Man's Party (Collects Issues 1-3 Aug. 2012 based on Dead Mans Party) *Volume 19: Faith Hope and Trick (Collects Issues 1-3 Sep. 2012 based on Faith, Hope and Trick) *Volume 20: Revelations (Collects Issues 1-3 Sep-Oct. 2012 based on Revelations) *Volume 21: Lovers Walk (Collects Issues 1-3 Oct-Nov. 2012 based on Amends) *Volume 22: The Wish (Collects Issues 1-3 Nov-Dec. 2012 based on The Wish) *Volume 22: Amends (Collects Issues 1-3 Dec. 2012 based on Amends) *Volume 22: Bad Girls (Collects Issues 1-5 Jan-Feb. 2013 based on Bad Girls and Consequences) *Volume 23: Prom (Collects Issues 1-3 The Prom Mar. 2013) *Volume 24: Graduation (Collects Issues 1-5 Mar-Apr. 2013 based on Graduation Day Parts 1 & 2) *Volume 25: The Freshman (Collects Issues 1-3 May. 2013 based on The Freshman) *Volume 26: The Harsh Light of Day (Collects Issues 1-3 Jun-Jul. 2013 based on The Harsh Light of Day) *Volume 27: Wild At Heart (Collects Issues 1-3 Jul. 2013 based on Wild At Heart) *Volume 28: Hush (Collects Issues 1-3 Aug. 2013 based on Hush) *Volume 29: Who Are You (Collects Issues 1-5 Aug-Sep. 2013 based on This Years Girl and Who Are You) *Volume 30: Restless (Collects Issues 1-3 Oct. 2013) *Volume 31: Buffy vs Dracula (Collects Issues 1-3 Oct-Nov. 2013) *Volume 32: Forever (Collects Issues 1-3 Nov. 2013) *Volume 33: The Gift (Collects Issues 1-10 Dec-Feb. 2014 based on Tough Love, Spiral, The Weight of the World and The Gift) *Volume 34: Dark Willow (Collects Issues 1-8 Feb. - Apr. 2014 based on Villains, Two to Go and Grave) *Volume 35: Lessons (Collects Issues 1-3 Apr. 2014 based on Lessons) *Volume 36: Conversations With Dead People (Collects Issues 1-12 May-Jul. 2014 based on Conversations with Dead People, Sleeper, Never Leave Me and Bring on the Night) *Volume 37: Chosen (Collects Issues 1-15 Aug. - Nov. 2014 based on Dirty Girls, Empty Places, Touched, End of Days and Chosen episodes) Angel Dark Horse Comics Adaptions Notes: *These Issues are adaptation of the Angel television series. Which ran from March, 2012 to Late 2014. It chronicles episodes across all five seasons, 2-parters and some storylines are adapted into one volume and issue story. Smile Time, A Hole In The World and Shells were not adapted due to IDW's prints, however not fade away is included as part of the final 5 episodes adaption of season 5. *Volume 1: City Of (Collects Issues 1-3 Mar. 2012 based on City of... episodes) *Volume 2: Lonely Hearts (Collects Issues 1-3 Apr. 2012 based on Lonely Hearts episode) *Volume 3: In The Dark (Collects Issues 1-3 May. 2012 based on In The Dark episode) *Volume 4: Room With a View (Collects Issues 1-3 May-Jun. 2012 based on Room With a View episode) *Volume 5: I Will Remember You (Collects Issues 1-3 Jul. 2012 based on I Will Remember You episode) *Volume 6: Hero (Collects Issues 1-3 Aug. 2012 based on episode Hero) *Volume 7: Parting Gift (Collects Issues 1-3 Sep. 2012 based on episode Parting Gift) *Volume 8: Sommerbult (Collects Issues 1-3 Oct. 2012 based on episode Sommebalt) *Volume 9: The Prodigal (Collects Issues 1-3 Nov. 2012 based on episode Halloween) *Volume 10: The Ring (Collect issues 1-3 Dec. 2012 based on episode Lie To Me) *Volume 11: Five By Five (Collects Issues 1-5 Jan-Feb. 2013 based on Five by Five and Santuary) *Volume 12: War Zone (Collects Issues 1-3 Mar. 2013 based on War Zone) *Volume 13: To Shanshu In La (Collects Issues 1-3 Mar-Apr. 2013 based on To Shanshu In LA) *Volume 14: Judgement (Collects Issues 1-3 Apr-May. 2013 based on Judgement) *Volume 15: How You Now Or Have You Ever Been (Collects Issues 1-3 May. 2013 How You Now Or Have You Ever Been) *Volume 16: First Impressions (Collects Issues 1-3 Jun 2013 based on First Impressions) *Volume 17: Untouched (Collects Issues 1-3 Jun-Jul. 2013 based on Untouched) *Volume 18: Dear Boy (Collects Issues 1-3 Jul. 2013 based on Dear Boy) *Volume 19: Darla (Collects Issues 1-3 Aug 2013 based on Darla) *Volume 20: Reunion (Collects Issues 1-7 Aug-Oct. 2013 based on The Trail, Reunion and Redefintion) *Volume 21: Reprise (Collects Issues 1-5 Oct-Nov. 2013 based on Reprise and Epphiny) *Volume 22: Disharmony (Collects Issues 1-3 Nov. 2013) *Volume 23: Pylia (Collects Issues 1-10 Dec-Feb. 2014 based on Belonging, Over the Rainbow, Through the Looking Glass, and Theres No Place Like Plagrb) *Volume 24: Special Delivery (Collects Issues 1-9 Feb. - Apr. 2014 based on Offspring, Quickening, Lullaby and Dad) *Volume 25: Your Welcome (Collects Issues 1-3 Apr. 2014 based on Your Welcome) *Volume 26: Destiny (Collects Issues 1-12 May-Jul. 2014 based on Conviction, Just Rewards, Hell Bound and Destiny) *Volume 27: Not Fade Away (Collects Issues 1-15 Aug. - Nov. 2014 based on Forgiven, Origin, Time Bomb, Power Play, Not Fade Away episodes)